


kissed a boy (and he liked it)

by avestrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, DJ Tendou Satori, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Musician Semi Eita, Musician Tendou Satori, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Very Very Mild, YamaGoshi is very mild, but i'll make a fic for them soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Everyone had just assumed that Satori had hired out when it came to the vocals for his songs, or invested in some obscure samples. It's not  that he doesn't tell the rest of the team that he does his own vocals when Wakatoshi is away for practice in the early hours of the morning, when his voice is still sleepy and rough. It doesn't even sound like him sometimes when he listens to his own songs.sequel to ‘I don’t wanna waste tonight’
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 94





	kissed a boy (and he liked it)

Everyone had just assumed that Satori had hired out when it came to the vocals for his songs, or invested in some obscure samples. It's not that he doesn't tell the rest of the team that he does his own vocals when Wakatoshi is away for practice in the early hours of the morning, when his voice is still sleepy and rough. It doesn't even sound like him sometimes when he listens to his own songs. 

But the secret isn't really much of a kept secret as much as it is a lie by ommission.

At the end of the day it’s Reon’s idea to have a meet up. It’s Taichi that suggests karaoke just to annoy Shirabu, and Shirabu agrees because it pisses off Semi. Then Semi agrees because Tsutomu looks so excited over their discord call to see his old teammates again that the rest of them can’t say no. They decide on somewhere in the off season, after Satori’s tour ends and Wakatoshi is allowed to let a little loose outside of their training.

It's karaoke where he has to _sing._

The karaoke bar is softly lit by orange lights above a set of booths at the bar. The whole team piles into the largest one, squeezing in beside each other. Satori finds himself sandwiched between Wakatoshi and Tsutomu but he doesn’t mind as he leans into Wakatoshi’s side and ruffles his kohai’s hair. 

Semi’s had his own few shows recently so Satori finds himself talking to Semi over the table about some collaborative pieces while Tsutomu eagerly asks Wakatoshi questions about the Adlers around his frame. It’s a familiar atmosphere, especially when some drinks start getting ordered and everyone starts becoming more comfortable in their seats.

Then the karaoke starts.

Wakatoshi gets forced to sing a ridiculous song in English that makes the whole booth, including Satori crack up. He sings every single word in the most monotone voice possible, eyes directed firmly in their booth’s direction. 

Semi gets to rock out to J-rock song that’s on stage, a group of girls recognizing his signature haircut and jacket. They gather around the front of the stage as Semi sings and feigns an air guitar solo along with the song.

Reon sings Disney, of all things, but it makes Tsutomu happy where he sings along next to Satori.

There’s a few whispers among the patrons of the karaoke bar when Satori gets up on stage, with his hair down and without his mask, not many people recognize him as Miracle Boy Satori from behind a deck and flashing lights. Tsutomu is already cheering for him before the song even starts. Wakatoshi smiles softly, missing the warmth of Satori against his arm. 

The music that starts is lighthearted, a guitar strums softly in the background. Satori grips onto the mic, looking a little less confident when he does on the stage at his shows.

_ Yo, check it out. I've got a plan. Here's my intention.The frat boys in the club are lame. Let's start an altercation.  _

Wakatoshi sits up in his chair as Satori starts to  _ sing _ . He doesn’t pry into satori’s work, the redhead is shy when his music is in its developmental stages, especially in the first few weeks. Satori doesn’t usually show him any songs until they’re almost done. 

_It's just what I'm used to. Just wanna fuck shit up, but I got my whole damn crew._ Satori points at their booth, swaying his hips to the guitar and drums in the instrumental. Satori’s voice is low, teasing. It’s kind of rough around the edges, as his accent curls around the english words.

_ Come on! What cha gondo! _

Satori yells into the mic, from his seat, Wakatoshi can feel the energy from Satori start to take over the room. It’s the same energy from one of Satori’s albums. Trust Satori to sing one of the songs that he covered on his own album just to get a rise out of both him and the crowd.

Next to Wakatoshi, Tsutomu looks awestruck, stammering a “T-Tendou-senpai!” out loud as he takes it in. The rest of the table is wide eyed as Satori smiles widely, teeth blindingly bright as the light shines down on him. This is the love of his life. Wakatoshi’s gaze is solely kept by Satori as he sings without a care in the world.

_ I kissed a boy, they liked it. Got all the honeys in the club excited. I kissed a boy just to start shit. _

Satori turns on stage, he winks at Wakatoshi and gives an exaggerated roll of his hips on the stage. This is the Satori that Wakatoshi rarely gets to see, bringing with a different kind of confidence, unlike the kind he gets when they’re alone.  _ Homeboy _ _ was not about it. _

“Yes Satori!” Eita cheers on his best friend from the middle of the booth, pumping his fist in the air while mouthing along to some of the words of the song. “Wooh!”

_ I know it's wrong, but I don't mind. I'm gonna start shit tonight. I kissed a boy just to start shit. Bitches loved it _

It’s not the kind of music Wakatoshi would usually listen to but coming from Satori’s mouth it sounds  _ so _ good. Heat curls in his gut as Satori winks directly at him, teasing him.

_ Nah, you don't even know my name. It doesn't matter. _

Wakatoshi is entranced as he watches Satori embrace the looks that he’s getting from the audience. Satori’s knees bop to the beat of the music, his body sways as he all but serenades Wakatoshi with the song that he’s chosen to sing.

_ Don't even front; you've got no game. You're just a sucker. So what now? I clowned you. And I'm stealing your girl too! _

Satori lets out a breathy laugh into the mic, shooting finger guns at a group of girls that are sitting closer to the stage, all while he gives Wakatoshi a cheeky smile.

_ She wants a secure dude. And that's just not you! I kissed a boy, they liked it. _

Satori turns on stage, and grins at their table, both hands clutching onto the mic as he sings the last lyric.

The sound of clapping fills Wakatoshi’s ears, snapping him out of the staring contest that he and Satori are engaged in from opposite sides of the room. Wakatoshi blushes when Satori cheekily winks and blows a kiss in his direction before he hops off of the stage like he didn’t just wow the whole bar. 

Satori saunters over to them and Wakatoshi pushes his way out of the booth to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a kiss. Someone, probably Hayato wolf whistles from the booth, and there’s a squeal from a girl that probably recognizes him but Wakatoshi doesn’t care.

He pants when he pulls away from Satori with a smile on his face. Satori looks just as shell shocked as Wakatoshi feels.

“Holy shit Satori!” Semi cheers when Wakatoshi drags them back to the table. Leaning forward in his chair, Semi beams at Satori. “I didn’t know you did the vocals for your album!” 

“Pfft, of course I did.” Satori waves his hand dismissively as he leans into Wakatoshi’s side. “Why do you think I’m so secretive about the developmental stage.” Satori teases. He rests his head against Wakatoshi’s shoulder and winks, before he glances up at Wakatoshi. 

Wakatoshi is looking at him like he’s something to eat. Those brown eyes of him are hungry, ravenous. Satori narrows his eyes, before he leans up to whisper into Wakatoshi’s ear. Wakatoshi’s eyes widen, before the arm that is around Satori’s waist tightens and he lets out a low rumble in his chest. 

“Oh.” Satori lets out a small gasp before he plasters on a grin and turns to his friends. “Well it was nice seeing you all again but Wakatoshi-kun and I gotta go~” Satori says cheerfully as he immediately stands up.

“B-But Tendou-senpai!” Tsutomu practically jumps in his chair.

“They’re gonna go fuck, stupid.” Shirabu drawls while rolling his eyes at Tsutomu. Satori chuckles when Tsutomu blanches and snaps his mouth shut as he sits himself back down.

As Satori tugs Wakatoshi out of his seat, he hears a faint chastise of “Kenjirou don’t call Tsutomu stupid that’s rude.” That probably came from Hayato or Eita but he doesn’t look back as he drags Wakatoshi out of the bar to rush home.

He’s only kissing one boy and he sure does like it.


End file.
